Showdown 108
by IronhideFourze
Summary: What happens when you take Shen Gong Wu and other elements of Xiaolin Showdown and throw it into the world of Hero 108? This happens. Starts before the first episode of 108.


**Had this sitting in my computer for half a year, so I decided to put it up now.**

Showdown 108

In the northern mountains, there was something unsettling it. The mountains began to tremor. At first it was small and barely noticeable, but each day the tremors got worse and eventually started to cause avalanches which threatened nearby villages. The residents of the villages decided to call upon the help of Big Green to investigate.

"Ugh, there's nothing on this mountain." Mighty Ray complained.

"Keep searching Mighty Ray," Mr. No Hands said, "Whatever is happening is not a natural occurrence, we have to find it and stop it."

"I think I found it." Mystique Sonia announced standing over an area of ice that had shadows in it.

"Sonia's right, I see something." Lin Chung added.

"Good eye Mystique Sonia," Mr. No Hands congratulated, "Now we need some way of breaking the ice."

"Ha! I got this." Mighty Ray said taking out a banana and eating it. "I am Mighty Ray! Fear my eyeballs!"

The moment his attack hit the ice it exploded, blowing everyone of the mountain. Luckily, they all landed in the snow which cushioned their fall.

"Good going banana brain, you nearly killed us!" Sonia scolded.

"At least I got it out." Mighty Ray said as a block of ice that had to figures in it had fallen in front of them.

"We need to bring this back to Big Green and thaw them out." Mr. No Hands said.

Later at Big Green

Woo the wise and Commander Apetrully examined the ice block.

"Hmm, a strike in the right spot should break the ice while not damaging whatever is in there." Woo said taking out a pick and a small hammer. He stuck the pick into the base of the ice and hit it with hammer. The ice cracked and then broke apart, freeing a boy and what appeared to be a small lizard.

"Oh my," Apetrully gasped.

"Where are we?" The boy asked.

"You are in Big Green." Apetrully answered.

"The question is however, who are you and where did you come from?" Woo asked.

"I am Omi, a xiaolin monk," Omi said, "and this Dojo Kanojo Cho." He pointed to the small lizard.

"Yeah, and where we came from is gonna be a long story." Dojo said.

"Wait, I should get first squad, they would want to hear this." Apetrully said leaving to go get them.

* * *

-Meanwhile at East Citadel-

"Master Highroller!" The Zebra Brothers rolled in.

"What is it?" Highroller asked annoyed.

"We found this box." White said.

"Sounds like there is something in it." Black added shaking the box.

"Give it to me!" Highroller demanded snatching the box from them. He opened the box only to find a mask.

"A mask? Eh, I'll hang somewhere later." He said tossing the box away. "Now if you two could excuse me, I have plans of taking over Big Green to think about."

The Zebra Brothers didn't move as they watched smoke come out of the box.

"What are you two waiting for?" Highroller questioned.

"M-master Highroller," White started.

"T-the box," Black finished.

"What?!" Highroller looked to see the mask, now in a ghostly body, floating next to him. "Aah! It's alive?!" He fell out of his throne. "W-what do you want?"

"My dear boy, I only wish to help you with your plans." The ghost said.

"Oh really, what can you do?" High roller asked intrigued.

"While I may not be able to do anything in my current state, I know of ways that can help." The ghost said.

"Continue."

"Have you ever heard of Shen Gong Wu?" she asked.

"No."

"Well what if I told you that the Shen Gong Wu are ancient mystical artifacts of power that can crush your enemies."

Highroller smiled as his imagination pictured him crushing Big Green and First Squad with a giant weapon. "Now I'm hooked."

"Glad you see it my way." The ghost said. "All I asked in return is my body back."

"You've got yourself a deal miss-" Highroller attempted to shake her hand only for it pass through.

"Wuya, my name is Wuya." She said finishing Highrollers sentence.

* * *

-Back at Big Green-

"And so, all of the Shen Gong Wu sealed away in the mountain, with me as its guardian." Omi concluded.

"So these Shen Gong Wu are ancient artifacts of great power?" Apetrully asked.

"Yes, and I thank you for unfreezing me, but now I must go back to the mountain and guard them." Omi said. "Come Dojo."

"Sorry to say this, but I think banana brain here blew them up." Sonia said.

"What?! When?! Why?!" Omi yelled.

"Mighty Ray used his powers to free you, which caused an explosion." Lin Chung answered.

"Do you know what you have done?! You have scattered and possibly destroyed the Shen Gong Wu!"

"So what if a few useless items get misplaced?" Mighty Ray said.

"First of all, the Shen Gong Wu are not useless! Secondly, if the Shen Gong Wu were to fall into the wrong hands, they could plunge the world into one thousand years of darkness!" Omi stated grimly.

"Give or take a few years." Dojo added.

"Oh my, this is serious." Apetrully said. "It's bad enough that we have to deal with Highroller."

"And if they do fall into the wrong hands then all of our efforts will be for nothing." Woo added.

"Right, it shall be our first priority when not negotiating with animal kingdoms." Apetrully said.

"Well then, we should head out and start searching for them." Mr. No Hands said.

"That will not be necessary." Omi started. "The Shen Gong Wu will reveal themselves when the time comes."

"That's a relief; I didn't want to spend all day looking." Mighty Ray said.

Dojo suddenly froze. "Actually, one has just revealed itself."

"Let us see it then." Omi said taking out the ancient scroll of the Shen Gong Wu. The Scroll revealed the Shen Gong Wu to be the Mantis Flip Coin.

"Ah, the Mantis Flip Coin," Omi said, "Whoever holds the coin can leap with the skill of a Mantis."

"It also helps you get to hard to reach places as well as give you the edge in most sports." Dojo said adding some unnecessary notes to it.

"Sounds pretty useless to me." Mighty Ray said.

"It doesn't matter Mighty Ray," Mr. No Hands said. "First Squad! Deploy!"

"Wait!" Dojo stopped them. "You don't even know where to go, allow me to take you." He offered.

"You?" Mighty Ray laughed, "You're just a small lizard."

"Lizard?!" Dojo said offended, He shape shifted into a full sized dragon. "Don't ever call me a lizard!"

"R-right," Mighty Ray corrected himself.

"Now, First Squad! Deploy!" Mr. No Hands ordered as they all left on Dojo.

**That's it for the first chapter. Just a reminder that this was done a long time ago so excuse any errors please.**


End file.
